Love, Hope, Harmony, and Money
by Adrian Pucey
Summary: A muggle-born girl and two of her friends find out their witches and attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!


Author's note: Please Read and Reply!!!  
  
  
  
  
Trisha lies asleep in her bed when her alarm goes off. She presses a button and sits up, yawns, and stretches.  
Her room is blue, which you can hardly see from all the posters of singers and actors on her walls. Her bed has pink curtains just like the ones on her windows.  
Trisha stands up and walks down stairs. Her two best friends, Annemarie (they call her Anne) Winnington, who has long brown hair and hazel eyes, and Ivy Anderson, who has long blonde hair and blue eyes run upto her. Trisha Kristie has dark golden hair with blonde highlights that goes just below her shoulders and brown eyes.  
Trisha says, "Hey guys!" Ivy and Anne say together, "Hey!"  
Through an open window three owls fly in. The drop a letter in each of their hands and fly away again.  
They open the letters and Trisha says, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? This has got to be a joke! Their is no such thing as magic!" Ivy replied while laughing, "Yes their is, my mums a witch."  
Anne looked near fainting and Trisha said, " AND YOU NEVER TOLD US????" Ivy replied, giggling, "Mum told me not to tell muggles." Anne and Trisha replied at the same time, looking puzzled, "Muggles?"  
Ivy laughed again, "Non-magical people, muggles!"  
It went on like that for a while.  
**********  
"So, this is Diagon Alley?" Trisha asked. "Yup," says Ivy. "I've never seen anything like is," Anne replys, excitedly.  
They turn a corner and three boys run into them and knock them over, landing on top of them.  
"Im so sorry," says a blonde haired boy with beautiful blue eyes as he gets up and helps Trisha up, "I'm Jesse, Jesse DeVonie, this is Mark Carlson and Chris Richards." Trisha assumed the brown haired, brown eyes boy was Mark, and the blonde haired brown eyes boy was Chris.  
"Its ok, I'm Trisha Kristie, this is Annemarie (" Preferably called Anne," says Anne) Winnington, and Ivy Anderson."  
"I'm assuming you beautiful ladies (at this, the girls blushed) are first years, we are hoping to get into Gryffindor, what about you three?" asks Jesse.  
Just before Trisha opens her mouth and says something stupid, Ivy says, "Us to!"  
**********  
"HEY!!" Jesse yells as he chases his two best friends, Mark Carlson and Chris Richards. Mark has taken his wand.  
He almost caught up to them and ........ BANG! They ran into something, or someone.  
After lying their for about a minute, he finally comes back to his census.  
"Im so sorry," he says as he gets up and helps the girl he knocked down, up. He found himself staring into the eyes of a brown eyes girl. He finally decides to say something, "I'm Jesse, Jesse DeVonie, this is Mark Carlson and Chris Richards."  
The girl smiles and says, "Its ok, I'm Trisha Kristie, this is Annemarie Winnington, and Ivy Anderson."  
He smiles and looks at the other two girls then back to Trisha.  
"I'm assuming you beautiful ladies are first years, we are hoping to get into Gryffindor, what about you three?" He asks.  
Trisha was just about to say something when the blonde, who he thinks is Ivy, cuts in, "Us to!"  
He smiles at them, "Well we best be going then!" With that he walks off.  
**********  
Trisha watches them walk off and the three girls sigh.  
"We best be getting are stuff then!"  
They start walking and Trisha looks into a Quidditch shop, "Wow! A Nimbus 2000!" Anne replys, "A what-a-cha-mucha?" Trisha says, excitedly, "A Nimbus 2000, the newest broom! I read about it in a book I borrowed from Ivy! Your ride one while playing Quidditch!" "Wow!" replys Anne.  
**********  
"Lets see, all we need is a wand," says Ivy.  
They walk into the wand shop.  
Ivy and Anne got their wands on the first try. Ivy's was Unicorn hair, 6 in., Mahogany and Anne's was Veela hair, 7 ½ in. Mahogany. But Trisha took longer, on her 10th try Mr. Olivander said, " I wonder...." he comes over to Trisha, carrying a box that is sparkly, unlike the others, and says, "Only two types of this wand was ever made, I sold the 1st one to a 1st year boy, about your age. This wand is Hungarian Horntail blood, 8 in., Dragon Scales."  
He hands her the wand, she waves it in the air and green sparks come out.  
They all pay for their wands and leave, thanking him. 


End file.
